


A Bullet and A Locket

by Lastly



Series: Bangalore & Wraith [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Bangalore and Wraith have a brief exchange before heading out on a date.





	A Bullet and A Locket

Bangalore closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her finger hovered over the button for a moment as she mentally readied herself. She pressed it and listened to the bell on the other side ring a few times, followed by a light set of footsteps that moved to the door. The door opened inward and revealed Wraith whose face lit up as soon as she saw Bangalore. Bangalore couldn't help but smile back at her girlfriend. The restaurant they had made reservations at had a semi-formal dress code so Wraith had on a simple purple sundress with a white wool knit coat. She usually kept her hair up in a somewhat messy bun but she had it down at the moment and Bangalore savored the particularly rare sort of beauty she saw before her.

"Come on in. I'm almost ready, I'll just be a minute." Wraith said with a smile as she moved back into the apartment and through another door, presumably to her bedroom.

Bangalore gently closed the door behind her and slowly walked into the apartment. Despite them dating for a few months now, she realized that she had never actually been inside here before; she had stopped by to pick up Wraith for dates a few times but had never actually been inside. It was, unsurprisingly, quite a nice and relaxing place. _What's that ancient thing... feng shui? Maybe it's that._ Bangalore thought. It was maybe twice as large as Bangalore's place but considering how small her apartment was that wasn't exactly saying much. The main room that Bangalore found herself in now had a small couch with a table in front of it and a digital frame hung on the wall that cycled through various paintings of oceans. Across from the couch was a small bookcase filled with books in place of where most people would have had a VidScreen. 

"There's no rush, we've got plenty of time before our reservation." The digital frame faded to black for a moment as it switched to the next painting and Bangalore briefly saw her reflection in the screen. She had chosen to go with dark blue jeans, a matching blue vest, a light pink button-up shirt, and her usual leather jacket.

It wasn't much more than a minute before Wraith came back out of her bedroom. Her hair was done up in a bun (that was much tidier than usual) and she very clearly had something hidden behind her back.

"One last thing and then I'll be ready to go." she said, trying her best to hide a smile. She revealed what it was that she had been hiding: a small black box. She held it in both hands, offering it to Bangalore. A grin crept onto Bangalore's face as her gaze shifted between Wraith, the box, then back to Wraith again.

"Well? Come on, open it." Wraith normally was very calm and collected but for once she sounded eager. Bangalore slowly opened the box and couldn't help but let her grin grow into a full-on smile when she saw what was inside: a simple gold chain with a small bullet on it with 'B+W' engraved on the side of it.

"I know you're not much of one for jewelry but I thought you might like something simple." Wraith's pale cheeks also turned a light shade of red.

"I've got a soft spot for jewelry when a beautiful woman gives it to me." Bangalore grinned as she spoke, causing a deeper red to cover Wraith cheeks. "Can you put it on for me?"

Wraith picked up the necklace and reached her arms around Bangalore's neck and latched the clasp in place. Bangalore used this as a chance to put her hands on Wraith's hips and held her in place and gave her a gentle kiss. 

"Thank you. I love it. Although, this isn't very fair." Wraith gave her a slightly confused look. "Because I was going to do the same thing." Bangalore reached inside her jacket and revealed that she too had been hiding a similarly sized box. She handed the box to Wraith who opened it up and let out a small gasp when she saw the silver necklace and heart-shaped locket inside.

"Open the locket." Bangalore said with a confident grin. Wraith did as instructed and when she opened the locket up a short HoloVid they had recorded projected up from it. They had recorded it in one of those small HoloVid booths on a date several weeks ago. Put a few credits in, record a few seconds of a video, and get a HoloFile to play to remember the day with. The HoloVid itself was the two of them together, smiling at the camera and then Bangalore quickly turning and kissing Wraith on the cheek, thus causing the woman to begin laughing just before the HoloVid looped back to the beginning.

"Sorry if it's a little too sappy but... I couldn't resist." Bangalore said as she helped affix the necklace just as Wraith had done for her. And, just as Bangalore had done before, Wraith put her hands on Bangalore's hips and kissed her once the locket was in place. The pair stayed that way for a while, just holding each other and occasionally kissing.

"We should probably get going soon." Bangalore whispered to break the comfortable silence.

"Just a little bit longer." Wraith responded as she squeezed Bangalore tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day :3
> 
> I hope I explained it well, but HoloVids are supposed to be a future scifi photobooth thing.


End file.
